Dirgahayu, Indonesiaku
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Upacara bendera di gedung Pusat, kunjungan dan hadiah dari saudara dan keluarga serta ucapan sukacita dan do'a, dan... sebuket bunga tulip.


**P.S: Untuk negaraku, Indonesia!**

**Dirgahayu Kemerdekaan Ri ke 68 Semoga makin jaya dan sukses membangun bangsa. Saya tidak bisa apa-apa selain berusaha keras mengisi kemerdekaan dengan fanfic ini dan juga belajar giat.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**OC!Fem!Indonesia Me- D.N. **

* * *

.

.

.

Panas mulai menyengat disaat-saat yang momentum. Di dekat gedung putih terdapat lapangan yang luas berlangsung sebuah acara.

Banyak orang hadir disitu dan juga orang-orang penting yang mempunyai jabatan yang tinggi. Ternyata sebuah upacara yang dilangsungkan, terlihat bapak Presiden dan keluarganya dan para menteri juga yang lainnya tengah mengikuti upacara bendera di hari yang khusus itu. Oh, tepatnya tanggal 17 Agustus. Memperingati Proklamasi kemerdekaan dan juga tanda bahwa Indonesia lepas dari segala bentuk penindasan dan penjajahan.

"KEPADA, SANG MERAH PUTIH. HORMAT, GERAK!" komando sang pemimpin upacara dan serentak semuanya sunyi dan penuh _respect_ ketika orkestra musik mulai menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Indonesia, negara kita. Semuanya berdiri hormat pada Sang Saka Merah Putih, ditengah mulai teriknya sinar mentari hingga upacara tersebut selesai.

* * *

Ting Tong! Seseorang memencet bel sebuah rumah besar dengan sedikit gaya klasik eropa pada terasnya. "YA! SEBENTAR!" sahut Nesia dengan suara yang lantang, pergi menuju pintu depan dengan malasnya. "Maunya pengen tiur siang nich pas sudah upacara di gedung selesai, masih aja ada tamu.." pikirnya.

Memang, sesudah upacara selesai, ia langsung pulang karena agak capek. Ia masih memakai baju kebaya putihnya dan rambutnya disanggul rapi sampai saat ini. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat sosok-sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, kalian.. Sudah kuduga. Ayo masuk!" ajaknya membukakan pintu lebar-lebar untuk para tamu yang datang, ASEAN 10 dan Asians 5. "Selamat ulang tahun, Ate Nesia!" Sahut Filipina memberikan sebuah buket bunga tropis segar padanya sambil tersenyum riang. "Terima kasih, Piri-tan." balasnya tersenyum balik.

"Indoneisa-san, _tanjoubi omedetou_. Maaf jika saya dulu bertindak ceroboh dan kasar pada anda dan rakyat anda." kata Japan sambil meberikan kado kecil berhiaskan pita merah dan sebuah buket bunga sakura. "Tdiak apa-apa kok. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu ya? Kita 'kan saudara, Japan-kun." kata Nesia tersenyum lembut pada saudara dan sepupu jauhnyaitu yang memancarkan senyum khas orang Jepang yang _moe moe kyun_.

Yang lainnya juga memberikan berbagain kado dan hadiah pada Nesia yang dengan senang hati menerima hadiah dari keluarganya. Rumah sang gadis zamrud khatulistiwa ini pun jadi ramai dengan hingar bingar celoteh para saudaranya.

"Oh ya, Indon. Nich, titipan." sahut si Malaysia seraya memberikan sebuah kado berhiaskan pita merah-putih. "Hm? Apaan ini isinya?" tanyanya. "Y-Ya mana kutahu!... I-itu sebenarnya aku dan si jerk alis tebal memberikan hadiah ini padamu.." jawabnya memalingkan muka, salting.

Nesia terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut. "terima kasih, Malaysia.." kepala pemuda itu langsung mengedar menuju sang personifikasi negara yang berulang tahun. Baru kali ini ia memanggilnya dangan namanya yang benar. Kali ini dia yang termanggun.

"Tolong bilang ke England kalau aku akan mengirim _black tea_ dan _rosella tea_ ke negaranya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih," lanjut Nesia sambil beranjak pergi menuju ruang tengah untuk menjawab deringan telepon dari para adik-adiknya nan jauh disana. Para personifikasi Provinsi di Indonesia.

* * *

Semuanya sudah pulang dan kembali ke rumah masing-asing. "Sekarang aku bisa istirahat dech," pikirnya senang sambil meregangkan badan dan lengannya yang lumayan lelah. Tapi saat ia hendak menutup pintu, ia melihat sebuah buket yang sepertunya sengaja diletakan di luar.

Ia mengambilnya lalu mengamati buket bunga tersebut dan tertegun sedikit. "Tulip.." pikirnya saat ia tahu bunga apa yang ada di bukat itu. Tulip merah, putih dan kuning.

"_dank u, compagnie.._" ia tersenyum kecil sambil menatap buket bunga tulip tersebut bebrapa saat lalu masuk kembali dalam rumah dengan menutup pintu.

Tak jauh dari sana terlihat pemud tinggi besar memakai syal biru-putih, kepalanya hanya bersender di pohon yang ia sandar dan tersenyum kecil juga sebelum kakinya menapak tanah dan rerumputan yang ada disana untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya saat matahari berada di peraduannya.

* * *

Adduuhhh! Otak saya blank dan berpacu dengan waktu nich! Fic ini fic ngebut makanya kalo ada kesalahan ya mohon dimaklumi QAQ

Hanya ingin menyambut dengan sukacita Kemerdekaan dengan mengisinya dengan belajar giat dan juga tak lupa berdoa dan membuat fanfic dangan logika dan juga memberi moral dan manfaat. #sokalim #plakk

end of the chit chat and mind to sharing ideas? RnR/PM/Kritik?saran?review terserah anda. Saya hanya have fun disini dengan menulis cerita.

With lots of love and hugs,

D.N.A.-chan


End file.
